


I Have Something to Tell You"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Pregnancy, annoucement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stressful day for you and Ben, how will your news affect him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Tell You"

girl ur amazing♡ (: if you can, could you write a fluffy fic where the reader finds out she's pregnant but doesnt know how to tell Ben after he's had a bad day? shes just scared of how they'd manage since hes always busy but he ends up being happy :)  
_________________________________

"Deep breath..." You repeated to yourself as you paced the small bathroom waiting for a stick to reveal news that could change you and Ben's life forever. "Damn three minutes, it's been a flippen hour!" You screamed to yourself at the impossibly long wait, it had only been two minutes in reality. 

Finally the timer you had set went off and you rushed to the counter to look at the small positive lines that appeared. Your hands trembled as tears formed in your eyes and you slid down to your knees and cried happily. You clinched the test in your hands and stared at it. "I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby...Ben..." Ben just popped into your head, will he be excited? Will he be angry? How are we going to raise a baby when we are do busy? All these questions popped into your mind like an group of reporters had assembled up there and were asking questions all at once. He'd be home in an hour, you got up and pulled yourself together as much as you could then headed to the end table in the living room and placed the test on it and sat down to wait. While you waited you pulled up different things on the internet and read until you heard Ben pull up outside and come up the front steps then open the door. 

"I'm home." He said grumpily. Bad day, bad mood. You thought and picked the test up quickly and shoved it into your pocket. 

"Bad day?" You asked hesitantly.

"The worst..." Ben grumbled and headed to the kitchen to fix a drink. Your head was spinning with too many thoughts to say anything. You could hardly think to walk how could you think to talk. Ben took a sip of his bourbon or whatever the drink of choice was today. He kissed your forehead and headed to his armchair in the living room to have a seat and read the paper. You followed him again and opened your mouth to tell him but instead closed it and took a seat on the couch to think more. Things were silent and the longer it was silent the more you wanted to just blurt out the news but you didn't know how, how do you tell someone they will be a father. You opened your mouth to speak again but couldn't so you folded your hand on your lap and looked off into empty space in front of you. 

"Love? What is it?" Ben looked over the edge of the paper at you. 

"I...I need to tell you something." You began to tear up. Ben put his paper and drink down quickly and came to your knees and kneeled in front of them. He took your hands in his as tears fell down your cheeks and onto your shirt. 

"What is it love? Tell me." Ben begged. 

"I'm. Ben I'm pregnant." Ben looked at you then closed his eyes and put his head in your lap as he started to cry. "Ben, how are we going to raise a baby when we are always so busy, you're always gone and I can't always go with you, what happens then. You'll miss their first steps and first words and how can I care for them alone? I don't know what to do. Ben I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." 

 

"Shh...stop this nonsense honey. I will always be there for you and the baby. I will take time off and I will cut my travel back and when the baby is old enough you and he or she will come with us when we travel. We will be in this together." Ben assure you and cupped your cheek. You leaned into his touch and enjoyed his soft but firm touch. 

"Are you happy?" You sniffled.

"Baby of course I'm happy, I've got my beautiful wife and now I've got the second part of my lifetime wish, a child of my own. I can't wait to tell the world about them and how proud I am of them. Honey this is amazing, it's a great as the day you said yes to my proposal and took my hand in marriage!" Ben cheered and jumped up to his feet to pull you up and wrap his arms around you. He kissed your stomach and started to talk. "Hello little one, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to see you grow in your mummy's belly. I'm going to be the best dad I possibly can for you. I love you and mummy so much." 

"Ben they can't hear you yet." You giggle and sniffled some tears. 

"Shh, their spirit can hear me and get used to this, I'm going to be talking a lot." Ben smiled up to you from your stomach.

"You already talk a lot." You chuckled and wiped your tears.

"Well I'm going to be talking more then." He kissed your stomach again and placed his hand on it. 

"I love you Ben." 

"I love you more than you'll ever know." He raised and pulled you close to him then gave you a gentle kiss. "I'm going to call everyone!" Ben said and let you go but you grabbed his hand.

"Not yet, give a few weeks okay? I don't want everyone disappointed of god forbid something happens." 

"That's not an option but I'll wait because you want me too." He kissed you once again.


End file.
